


And at the end of the story

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [22]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, day 22, hanniholidays, holiday movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Adam quiere saber como es que terminará su historia.-----Día 22 de #HanniHolidays: Holiday Movies/Music





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Adam los colocó con cuidado en el portavasos, tenía que estar perfectamente bien.

"¿Cuál deberíamos  ver primero?" pregunto Lucas que salía del pasillo que daba hacia la cocina. Esa noche sería una bastante tranquila para disfrutar y ver películas.  
"No lo sé. No tengo idea." Adam dio dos pasos hacia atrás dejando pasar a Lucas que llevaba con él un enorme tazón lleno de palomitas.  
"Tal vez-" tomo la tercera que estaba asomándose por debajo de las otras dos. "Esta." le mostró la carátula de la caja a Adam y él sonrió asintiendo.

Después de tres películas Adam seguía atento pero Lucas se veía un poco cansado.

  
"¿Y al final de la historia?" pregunta Adam viendo pasar los créditos de la tercera película.

"¿Que?" Lucas se restregó sus ojos con la mano derecha y volteo a ver a Adam.  
"¿Al final de la historia todos arden de amor?" aquello causo que Lucas riera por lo bajo.  
"No sé a que te refieres, Adam."  
"Tal vez...yo deba-" hizo un intento de levantarse pero Lucas tomó su brazo, apreso la tela de su camisa y Adam se vio obligado a quedarse en su lugar.  
"¿Quieres un final diferente?" pregunto Lucas; al instante Adam volteo a verlo.  
"No...yo no lo sé."

  
Lucas se levantó de su lugar y dejo escapar un suspiro y extendió su mano hacia Adam.

  
"Démosle un final diferente." Adam dudó en tomar la diestra, pero la tenue sonrisa de Lucas lo convenció en menos de dos segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> El día 28 será el día perfecto para la continuación de este pequeño drable, nada que ver con el misterioso Lucas y con el Adam de mis otros escritos, esto será mas ameno y mas...lindo :3
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
